


Уснуть... и видеть сны?

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018





	Уснуть... и видеть сны?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Sleep, Perchance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835033) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 



Перелет из Осаки в Нью-Йорк длится двенадцать часов, но, несмотря на то, что самолет Старка по максимуму оснащен всем необходимым для комфорта, Стиву так и не удается уснуть. Он со времен «Валькирии» не может расслабиться в воздухе.

К моменту посадки Стив бодрствует уже сорок пять часов, и половину этого времени он сражался с какими-то желеобразными штуковинами, для которых даже не смог придумать название.

За Стивом прислали машину, но если он отключится прямо сейчас, то непонятно, когда проснется. До дома всего полчаса, он доедет сам. Неважно, что по краю зрения мельтешат черные точки, Стив едет, держа спину ровно и впиваясь ногтями в запястье, чтобы не уснуть прямо за рулем.

Между входной дверью и кроватью тридцать шагов, и каждый следующий дается все трудней. Стив прямо на ходу начинает стягивать с себя одежду, и у него нет сил думать о беспорядке в комнате или об открытых окнах. Сейчас все мысли только о постели – его постели, на которой лежат его подушки и которая пахнет им самим.

Его хватает только на то, чтобы проверить кухню: грязные тарелки в раковине, опустевшая ваза для фруктов на столе – и дверь во вторую спальню: закрыта, но снизу видна полоска света.

Наверно, именно необходимость проверить две эти вещи не давала Стиву отключиться всю дорогу из Осаки. Прошло уже почти два года с тех пор, как Баки вернулся… нет, не так. С тех пор, как человек, которым теперь стал Баки, живет у Стива. И сейчас, глядя на грязную посуду и свет под дверью, Стив радуется.

Не сдернув покрывало и так и не сняв до конца форму, Стив падает на кровать, сворачивается калачиком на боку и засыпает.

Когда он снова разлепляет глаза, освещение в комнате уже изменилось. Кто-то сидит на кровати у него за спиной. Баки. Стиву даже не нужно оборачиваться: он знает запах Баки, неописуемо правильный и родной. Стив улыбается, глядя на часы, и сквозь сонный туман у него в голове всплывает мысль: «Я узнал бы его с закрытыми глазами».

Все еще улыбаясь, Стив перекатывается на спину, тянется рукой к лицу Баки, наклоняет его к себе и целует.

Тот остается абсолютно неподвижным – настолько, что Стив резко просыпается, возвращаясь из мира грез, полного щемящих горько-сладких воспоминаний, в мир реальный, где он лежит на кровати и сердце его колотится так, что вот-вот проломит грудную клетку, а Баки просто смотрит на него в упор. Эти два года он время от времени приходит к Стиву в постель, но никогда не прикасается и не засыпает, лишь садится с краю и молча смотрит. Первые три месяца Баки наблюдал издалека и только потом осмелился приблизиться. И все это время он не переставал настороженно следить за Стивом, как покалеченная бездомная собака.

Стиву казалось, что два года – достаточный срок, чтобы перестать чего-то хотеть и смириться, что Баки, которого он помнит, остался в пустой могиле или в глубоком ущелье где-то в Альпах.

По всей видимости, он ошибался.


End file.
